una nueva vida
by bluderk
Summary: sakura es adoptada por animales y una visita a kanoha la deja en un lio con Ibiki,Kakashi y Tsume ahora uno de ellos la kiere como arma y poder entrenarla, otro la kiere como un hermano y la quiere protejer, mientras que otro kiere que se integre con la sociedad y aga amigos y kiere un hija, con lo que no contavan es que alguien mas se entrometeria y otro la quisiera matar
1. Chapter 1

Los Haruno, una familia que era negociante, de vez en cuando tenían que salir de la aldea de Konoha para poder vender sus cosas en otras aldeas, y para poder obtener información. Ellos por supuesto no era ninjas, pero si trabajaban como espías. A causa de sus muchos viajes, ellos eran capases de enterarse de muchas cosas, sin mencionar, de que observaban muchas otras.

Esta vez esto era algo diferente, Yuki Haruno, acababa de dar a luz a su hija no más de 3 semanas atrás, por lo tanto viajaban más lento. Tobimaru Haruno, el feliz padre, no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pero lo tenía preocupado, después de todo, estaban propensos a un ataque de ninjas.

La ida fue sin ningún problema, como siempre. Tobimaru esperaba que todo siguiera así. Pero por supuesto, nada va como lo planeas.

De regreso, la pareja venia feliz de las ventas que tuvieron, además de la información que habían conseguido en la aldea de la roca. No estaban a más de 3 millas de la aldea de Konoha por lo tanto ambos estaban confiados de que todo saldría bien y que tendrían otro regreso tranquilo a casa.

No más de 3 minutos después, un kunai fue lanzado a los pies de Tobimaru haciendo que pararan el burro de carga, y que ambos se alertaran.

Yuki, queriendo proteger la vida de su recién nacida, la dejo acomodada cerca del tronco de un árbol de modo que no se viera y fuera ocultada por los arbustos que se encontraban alrededor.

Después volvió a lado de su esposo. Y la sangre se derramo

Después de varios minutos ya no quedaba nada, con la excepción de los cuerpos de los ahora fallecidos Yuki y Tobimaru Haruno.

Un día paso, la bebe seguía oculta entre los arbustos, llorando de hambre, esperando a que su mamá la escuchara para que la alimentara. Pero por supuesto eso no paso.

El sol se estaba ocultando, cuando los delicados oídos de Guren captaron el sonido de un bebe llorando, y no era bueno, era un llanto desesperado a que lo encontraran, no solo para alimentarlo, pero también para salvarlo.

Dudo unos momentos, pero después de volverlo a escuchar no dudo más y fue a ayudar.

Al llegar el tigre miro como un zorro estaba olfateando a un bulto debajo de un árbol y se estaba preparando para matar a su presa.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que el bulto era el que lloraba, se lanzo a atacar al zorro.

-esa presa me pertenece, yo la encontré primero, así que desaparece tigre- le dijo el zorro en su idioma (no pueden hablar como humas ok?)

-será mejor que te vayas si no quieres salir herido zorro, anda a tu camino- dijo el tigre asustando a el zorro

Guren se acercó y miro que era un bebe humano, no que realmente esperaba otra cosa, pero aún así le sorprendía el mirar que unos padres abandonaron a una criaturita así en medio del bosque. Luego de unos segundos le llego el olor de sangre, lo siguió a solo unos metros de donde se encontraba el bebe, y encontró a los cuerpos de los que parecían ser los padres de la bebita.

Pensando un poco en la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió quedarse con él al bebe, a lo mejor y les serviría de algo en algún futuro. Quien sabe para algo debe de servir, sin mencionar que no podía simplemente dejarla ahí. Asi que la agarro entre sus dientes con cuidado de no dañarla y se trasporto a su "dimensión"

Al llegar, fue recibido por sus seguidores, después de todo el era el heredero de la manada.(los tigres no tienen un grupo a los cuales seguir, normalmente solo viven solos o con sus crías, cuando miras a dos tigres justos es solo por la temporada de reproducción, así que en esta historia se les va a decir manadas)

-Guren en donde has estado? Te estábamos esperando para ir de caza pero como no llegaste nos fuimos sin ti- dijo su mejor amigo –pero veo que conseguiste tu propia comida dime qué es?-

-no es mi comida, es mi protegido, así que de ahora en adelante nadie le hará daño y quien lo haga se las verá con migo- respondió el con fuerza para reforzar su punto

-pero que es eso, encontraste un cachorro?- pregunto su madre

-algo así- dijo ahora volteando a ver a otro lado

Mukune, su mejor amigo, se acercó para mirar el "cachorro" que trajo, y rápidamente se alejo, mirando con incredulidad a su amigo

-estás loco? Sabes lo que esto puede ocasionar, trajiste a un humano- dijo algo histérico

-que!- gritaron todos, y luego los susurros. _Los malditos susurros_

-ya dije es mi protegida, así que nadie se le acerca, y nadie le hace daño- dijo rugiendo ya algo estresado

Todos se callaron, pero luego su padre se acercó

Guren se puso protectoramente enfrente, de la bebe

-no te preocupes no hare nada- dijo Ciel

Guren aun algo preocupado se movió un poco pero quedo cerca de su padre, para mantenerse seguro y no fuera a lastimar a la bebe

Luego de unos agonizantes segundos, Ciel se separo de a donde la bebe, lo más extraño era que nadie podía mirar lo que pensaba, su cara no revelaba nada de lo que estuviera pensando, o él como fuera a lidiar con el caso.

-no veo por qué no te la puedas quedar- dijo al fin

Todos se le quedaron mirando, pero nadie dijo nada, después de todo nadie podía desafiar a su líder

-hablas enserio, no piensas hacer nada- dijo Guren algo tenso, a veces su padre podría ser muy engañoso

-esta vez hablo enserio, además por alguna razón del destino tu fuiste atraído hacia ella, no tengo el poder para detener lo que los dioses han creído mejor para ti- pauso por un momento para mirar a la bebe y luego a su hijo –dime, que nombre llevara?

Luego de salir de su shock, se acercó a la bebe de nuevo y la olfateo y observo

-Sakura…

**Ok esta solo es una idea, ustedes me dicen si les agrada como para continuarla o la dejo de escribir y simplemente la borro tengo mucho escrito pero ahun no estoy segura si continuarla, aveses se me figura de que va a tomar mucho tiempo el terminarla creo que boy muy lenta con la historia…**

**Pero bueno ustedes desidan **

**Comenten porfis XD**


	2. cap 2, crecimiento

-Sakura…- dijo en un susurro –ella huele como a cerezas y su pelo es rosa, un rosa tan perfecto como el de los sakuras-

-entonces Sakura será- dijo Ciel

Sin decir nada y sin previo aviso se acercó a Sakura, se inclino y la mordió en el brazo haciendo que esta se soltara llorando y sangre saliera

Guren, molesto estaba a punto de atacar a su padre cuando este se volteo y le mordió la pata, también sacando sangre.

Entendiendo lo que su padre planeaba paro y se relajo.

-por el poder que la manada y los dioses me dieron, yo aquí mismo declaro la unión a un nuevo miembro de la manada por medio de mi hijo y heredero, Guren- después de estas palabras Guren junto su nueva herida con la de Sakura

Al hacer esto el chakra de Sakura comenzó a ser visible y a mezclarse con el de Guren. Cosa que sorprendió a todos dado a que para alguien de la edad de Sakura no debería tener tanto chakra, mucho menos el poder sincronizarse con un animal ninja

Guren solo sonrió, eso solo significaba que no había tomado una mala decisión (si siendo tigres ellos aun tienen la habilidad de sonreír y hacer expresiones en su cara)

-esto es muy extraño, la niña no debería tener tanto chakra, tiene lo mismo que tendría un chunnin, es bajo pero demasiado alto para alguien tan pequeña- dijo el padre de Guren

-sabia que ella era especial- dijo el aun sonriendo Guren.

Al tiempo la manada la acepto, al principio todos creían que iba a ser una molestia, después de todo era una bebe y los bebes lloraban por todo. Sorprendentemente al parecer esta bebe no, así que su vida fue tranquila por un tiempo. Especificando la palabra, un tiempo.

Cuando ella cumplió los dos años, decidieron comenzar a entrenarla como ninja, ya que parecía que su inteligencia superaba a la de un niño a su edad. Todo fue básico, le enseñaban a esquivar y ella sola tubo que aprender a arrojar kunais, pero Guren siempre estaba ahí para darle consejos.

El laso entre Guren y Sakura se intensifico, ya que Sakura lo miraba como un padre y un hermano mayor, y se llevaban muy bien, tenían muchas cosas en común. Desafortunadamente para la manada una de ellas era la facilidad para meterse en problemas, con todos. Literalmente.

Todo iba desde perturbando la paz, hasta incluso entrando a cuevas o guaridas de las cuales ella no conocía el dueño, solo para mirar alguna especie de cosas dentro que le llamaban la atención, una ves incluso se metió a una cueva cuando miro a unos cachorros solos jugando (ella suponía la mama y el papa estaban casando o algo por el estilo), solo para poder jugar con ellos.

Guren por supuesto le llamaba la atención pero internamente por alguna extraña razón se sentía orgulloso de ella, será porque le recordaba a el cuando solo era un cachorro?

Su padre por otro lado abecés le hacía sonreír todos los comentarios acerca de su "nieta", le recordaba cuando la manada le iba a reclamar que su hijo se había metido en problemas otra vez. El tan solo poder revivir esas memorias lo hacían sonreír, pero claro también castigaba a Sakura, y lo tenía que hacer él por qué sabía que Guren no lo aria, era demasiado suave con ella.

Pasaron varios años, Sakura aprendió a hablar el idioma del hombre al igual que el de las demás invocaciones, y ya era mas responsable, o al menos ya no se metía en tantos problemas.

Al cumplir los 10 años Sakura ya salía con Guren para hacer misiones, ya sea eliminar a alguien o para casar.

Para los tigres 10 años era la edad perfecta para comenzar a matar, después de todo ellos tienen que matar para sobrevivir, aunque sean animales. Cuando Sakura primero mato a alguien fue cuando Guren había salido gravemente herido en una de sus misiones para recuperar algo que habían perdido hace unos años, era un royo de invocación que le pertenecía a los perros, ya que al parecer un tipo llamado Kakashi lo perdió en una misión, el miserable, bueno como estaba contando, Guren estaba mal herido, y el tipo estaba apunto de dar el golpe de gracia cuando Sakura se le lanzo con kunai en mano y le corto la garganta.

Claro quedo algo traumada pero con ayuda de todos lo pudo superar, después de todo no era tan difícil, el matar a un animal era casi igual que matar a un humano.

Guren como sucesor, tenia que atender a varias reuniones de lideres, pero no podía dejar sola a Sakura así que se la llevaba, aun no entendía el porque los perros se llevaban bien con los gatos y tigres o porque la serpiente parecía llevarse bien con la rata, era muy extraño pero por otro lado le agradaba ya que todos parecían ser una enorme familia, diversa pero una familia.

Gamabunta y Manda eran sus favoritos, ella los llamaba tíos, después de todo ambos la consentían mucho.

Al principio manda no estaba de acuerdo con que Sakura se quedara entre ellos, después de todo nada parecido había sucedido jamás. Gamabunta solo estaba indeciso, pero luego de varias reuniones se dieron cuenta de que no era tan malo.

A los 11 Guren la tubo que dejar en una aldea para que se acostumbrara a estar entre los humanos, después de todo, muchas de sus misiones podrían ser el infiltrarse en alguna aldea y teniéndola a ella brincando a cada persona que le rosara, no era del todo conveniente. Pero claro todos creerían que fue Sakura la que no pudo mas y le rogo a Guren que la fuera a sacar de ahí, pero no, fue lo contrario Guren le fue a rogar que volviera, al parecer no estaba a gusto si no la tenia a la vista. Era algo extraño

Sakura había comenzado a comprar cosas para su cueva, entre ellos varios libros de jutsus distintos e interesantes, y otros de medicina, todo lo que sabia de medicina lo había sacado de libros y aprendido ella sola ya que nadie en la manada sabía nada de eso.

A los 12 fue cuando las cosas se salieron algo de control, supieron que manda había atacado una aldea, cosa que era anormal para la serpiente así que decidieron investigar, mandando por supuesto a Guren y a Sakura para investigar dichosa aldea. Al llegar miraron la destrucción que estaba frente a ellos y estuvieron aliviados al mirar que uno de los hijos de manda estaba escondido debajo de un arbusto esperando su llegada

-papa me dijo que vendrían a investigar, así que me dijo que les explicara que era lo que había sucedido- dijo la pequeña serpiente, bueno eso si consideran una serpiente de 3 metro pequeña

-dime que fue lo que paso- dijo Guren con una vos fuerte y autoritaria, una que normalmente utilizaba en reuniones o cosas importantes, o cuando Sakura de plano se pasaba de la raya.

-lo que su cedió es que él fue invocado, y como sabes él no podía ignorar los mandatos de un invocador, así que tubo que destruir la aldea, o alumnos dañarla, quería hacer aun mas pero afortunadamente, el tercer hokage detuvo a orochimaru, claro que le costó la vida- concluyo la serpiente

-sabia que manda no aria algo así solo porque quisiera, gracias por la información- antes de que se pudiera dar vuelta Sakura interrumpió

-dile, también que si esta herido que me mande un mensaje, iré lo mas pronto posible- dijo con voz y cara preocupada

-la serpiente asintió mientras sonreía mentalmente, la niña de hecho era curiosa, ahora tenia un poco mas en claro por qué su padre la quería tanto

-yo le digo no te preocupes Sakura-san-

Y así desapareció en una nube de humo

-pues hay que investigar y puede que en el camino encontremos a alguien mas quien sabe-

Dicho y hecho en el camino se encontraron con un perro ninja, no era de invocación pero aun así tenia los mismos poderes y fuerza de aquellos que si, lo único malo es que no podían hablar el idioma humano, el pobre estaba dañado y parecía que estaba muriendo, junto a él se encontraba una señora de al parecer unos 30 años o un poco mas, ella estaba hincada y parecía estar despidiéndose del perro, mientras lagrimas caían por los ojos de la señora mencionada

-quizá puedo ayudar- dijo Sakura mirando a Guren, después de todo ella nunca ase nada que él no le permita y siempre procura pedir pedir permiso

-adelante yo te observare y a lo mejor hable con esa mujer, puede que ella sepa algo mas de lo que manda olvido mencionar a su hijo o que el no allá presenciado- dijo el acercándose a la mujer

-disculpa puedo hablar contigo- dijo Guren

-no, déjame en paz que no ves lo que sucede?- casi le grito ella

Cuando lo volteo a ver se quedo sorprendida al mirarlo, después de todo, nadie había firmado ningún contrato con los tigres desde hacia mucho tiempo

-de eso no se preocupe, de eso se encarga Sakura- dijo para luego voltear a ver a Sakura- ya sabes que hacer, adelante no esperes mas- dijo para así alejarse un poco y su hija, acompañante y hermana tuviera mas espacio

La mujer se fue pero no sin antes dudar un poco, pero todas sus dudas se fueron por la ventana cuando miro que Sakura emanaba un chakra verde por sus manos, el chakra curativo-dime cual es tu nombre?- pregunto Guren una ves se volvió a sentar

-Tsume Inuzuca-


	3. cap 3, la guerra

-tsume Inuzuka- dijo ella mirando al tigre un poco desconfiada

- de acuerdo Inuzuka-san mi nombre es Guren y en estos momentos vengo en representación de los demás animales que pueden ser invocados, mi propósito aquí es investigar lo mas que se pueda de esta situación, dime que fue lo que sucedió- dijo para ponerla bajo su intensa mirada

-orochimaru nos atacó mientras estábamos en la temporada de exámenes, dime que es esa niña, es ella acaso tu ama, se mira demasiado joven como para poder invocar a algún animal, y por como te paras y hablas, tu no eres alguien simple, debes de ser uno de los lideres o almenos cerca a ellos- dijo ella mirando como Sakura curaba a kuro (su perro)-esas habilidades, de curación no son para las de su edad, ella es especial pero no se en que modo

-ella me puede invocar si, pero no es mi ama, yo la adopte, ella es mi hija y mi hermana, pero eso ya es información extra, con respecto a sus habilidades no puedo decir mucho eso es clasificado- no lo era realmente pero ella no lo tenia que saber, además esa información no era de su incumbencia- y si tienes razón soy el hijo del líder y próximo al trono por así decirlo, pero bueno dime quien detuvo el ataque? Como fue que comenzó? Y saben el por qué?-

-bueno pues lo detuvo el hokage, pero desafortunadamente falleció durante el ataque, comenzó durante las finales, en medio de la pelea fue que ataco yendo directamente contra el hokage, las razones no las sabemos a lo mejor el hecho de que simplemente es orochimaru debería de ser respuesta suficiente- dijo mirando entre Sakura y Guren

-ya acabe- dijo Sakura corriendo hacia ellos con kuro detrás de ella, totalmente recuperado

-bien en ese caso nos vamos, espero y todo se ponga mejor para ustedes- dijo Guren mirando a tsume antes de irse

-adiós!- les grito Sakura mientras corría, después de que kuro le lamiera la mano para mostrar su agradecimiento.

-es una niña interesante, a lo mejor y deba hacer algo al respecto, después de todo no es bueno que se eduque solo con animales, también necesita la compañía de humanos- dijo levantándose para ir a hablar con alguien en especial

Mientras con Sakura

-tan pronto nos vamos?- dijo Sakura mirando a Guren

-no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, la información que necesitaba ya la recupere y lo otro que tengo pendiente, petición del hokage, no lo debo de revisar si no dentro de tres días, así que nop, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, nos vamos, sirve que revisas si Manda esta bien, después de todo ya sabes como es, su orgullo no va a curarlo- dijo riendo en la ultima parte

-tienes razón- dijo Sakura siguiendo a Guren

Luego de llegar, todos los estaban esperando ansiosos por las noticias, pero bien sabían que no se iban a enterar de nada si no hasta después de que su líder no lo supiera. Sakura se fue por su lado para revisar si se vino manda, si no para ir a buscarlo.

-no vino, justo como lo imagine, pero ya vera- dijo Sakura transportándose a con manda

-QUE ESTAVAS PENSANDO!- le grito Sakura en cuando lo miro

-de que hablas- dijo manda como si nada

-no te agás el que no sabes, sabes bien que estas herido y que no viniste a mi, tu y tu orgullo, me tienen arta- le dijo totalmente furiosa

Todos la miraban, nadie le hablaba así al líder, no a Manda. Sabían que manda se la comería, eso siempre pasa.

-vamos no te enojes, es solo que me daba flojera el tener que ir hasta allá- le dijo rascándose la cabeza con su cola

Sakura le seguía mirando enojada, ignorando las miradas incrédulas de los demás

-si claro, y yo nací ayer- le dijo Sakura

Sin decir nada mas ninguno de los dos, Sakura se le acercó para poder curarlo, paso una hora para que ella pudiera terminar, ya que a cada ratito manda se movía.

-listo, la próxima ves no seas tan orgulloso y ven a mi- le dijo mirándolo como si lo estuviera reprimiendo –ahora dime donde esta Sayuri, tengo que darle su tratamiento- le pregunto Sakura

-mi pareja esta en el cuarto de atrás reposando así como le dijiste- le dijo ya serio

-al menos alguien sigue mis consejos y ordenes- murmuro Sakura mientras caminaba al cuarto de atrás

-vamos no seas así de rencorosa Sakura- le decía manda mientras se deslizaba detrás de ella hacia sonde su pareja se encontraba.

-como sea- dijo Sakura al fin entrando

-hola Sayuri, como te sientes, manda me dijo que si has hecho lo que te digo, no como otros- dijo Sakura volteando a ver a manda de nuevo

-ahora por eso ya no te hablo- le dijo manda a Sakura

-vamos amor, no seas duro, tu tienes la culpa- dijo Sayuri mientras le daba un beso a su amado –me esto sintiendo bien Sakura, gracias a todo lo que has hecho por mi, no e querido desobedecerte, porque desde que me atiendes no me siento tan mal- dijo con una sonrisa

-eso es perfecto no sabes que feliz me hace, ahora para hacer otro examen, después de esto solo una cesión mas y todo abra terminado, podrás volver al lado de tu pareja y si quieres incluso pelear junto a el- dijo ella emocionada –pero de una ves les aviso, que orochimaru no se entere de que tienes pareja, lo mas seguro es que él se aproveche de eso, y de sus hijos también- dijo Sakura ahora mas seria

-tienes razón- dijo manda también mas serio

Luego de varias horas de estar tratando con la enfermedad de Sayuri, Sakura termino y se regreso a con Guren y Ciel quienes ella estaba segura estarían preocupados, siempre era lo mismo.

-se podría saber porque tardaste tanto? Se supone que lo ibas a curar no a hacer una copia molecular de el- le dijo Guren a Sakura en cuanto esta apareció

-no tarde tanto- dijo Sakura –eso hubiese tomado semanas- dijo mirando al piso

-eso no es el punto Sakura, sabes bien cuanto nos preocupamos y también sabes que tienes que avisar cuanto te vas a tardar- dijo Ciel serio y con vos de autoridad (después de todo el sigue siendo el líder)

-lo que pasa es que me quede a ayudar a Sayuri y a terminar con esta cesión, solo le falta una mas y va a estar como nueva- dijo Sakura orgullosa de si misma

Ante esto Ciel y Guren no pudieron hacer nada mas que sonreír ante las ganas de Sakura para lograr algo, y el como festejaba después

-solo no lo vuelvas hacer, sabes que nosotros no podemos estar viajando a las dimensiones de los demás sin permiso del líder de esa área, bien sabes que solo tu puedes hacerlo-le dijo Guren suspirando

-de acuerdo- dijo Sakura


	4. cap 4, info

-solo no lo vuelvas hacer, sabes que nosotros no podemos esta viajando a las dimensiones de los demás sin permiso del líder de esa área, bien sabes que solo tu pudes hacerlo-le dijo guren suspirando

-de acuerdo- dijo Sakura

Mientras en konoha

-de que hablas tsume-san, no entiendo nada como una niña de esa edad puede hacer eso, además de que tener a una invocación, no será que te golpiaste la cabeza?- le dijo ibiki algo irritado a la mujer

-no me golpee, se lo que mire además de que no fui la única kuro también lo izo, el fue al que ella curo, además de que el tigre hablo con migo durante unos minutos, no creo que pueda alucinar por tanto tiempo- dijo tsume ya enojada de que no le creyera

-en ese caso hay que hablar con kuro, creo que el esta mas cuerdo- dijo kakashi quien estaba silenciosamente sentado detrás de ellos

-como lo propones genio, no podemos hablar con animales- le dijo ibiki

-kuchiyose no jutsu- dijo kakashi invocando a pakun

Ibiki no dijo nada, se sentía como un tonto

-para que me quieres kakashi, estaba tomanto la siesta- le dijo pakun a kakashi

-necesito que traduzcas lo que todo lo que diga kuro- respondio kakashi

-el esta diciendo que si alguien mas dice que su ama esta loca entonces las va a pagar. También dice que la niña se llama Sakura, tiene 11 años y ella lo curo, de eso no cabe duda, todavía siente el chakra de ella recorriendo su cuerpo. Escucho desir al tigre que vendrían de nuevo en tres días para mirar algo, no supo que pero tenia algo que ver con el hokage. Eso es todo lo que el tiene que desir- dijo pakkun

-bueno eso prueba todo, en ese caso veremos que pasa en 3 dias- dijo ibiki

-no solo eso ibiki ella puede ser buena para nuestros rangos, a lo mejor y mas entrenamiento en el área de pelea y ella podría ser incluso mejor que itachi, te lo imaginas?- dijo tsume emocionada –no es sano para ella el criarse alrededor de invocaciones, alme nos no solo de ellas ella también necesita a humanos a su alrededor- le dijo decidida

-y que es lo que quieres que aga? Adoptarla?- dijo ibiki irritado a la persistencia de tsume

-no es mala idea ahora que lo emncionas, y si tu la entrenas incluso junto a kakashi, imagínate que clase de kunoichi ella podría ser- dijo entusiasmada

-ni lo sueñes- le dijo desidido –quieres hacerla mas poderosa que itachi, mientras ya sabes que fue lo que sucedió con itachi, que tal si se repite, no permitiré que alguien se vaya al mismo camino que ese niño, nadie se merese una vida asi- dijo ibiki

-tienes buen papel para ser padre ya la estas defendiendo y diciendo que se merece una mejor vida que esa, si deberías adoptarla- dijo kakashi riéndose- imajinense al grandioso ibiki morino con una hija-

-y para mejorarlo con pelo rosa- dijo tsume sabiendo la reacción de los otros dos

-pelo rosa?- pregunto ibiki

-eso no es normal o si?- pregunto ahora Kakashi

-no lo creo- contesto Ibiki

Tres días después

-vamos Sakura no te quedes atrás tenemos que ir a buscar algo- dijo Guren mientras miraba atrás a Sakura la cual se estaba distrayendo

-pero es que…. Porque es que esos niños no saben tirar una shuriquen? Son niños especiales?- dijo Sakura con tanta inocencia que provocó que Guren se soltara a carcajadas

-pero que dices Sakura? No, no son niños especiales, es solo que tu aprendiste antes que ellos, de hecho esa es la edad en la que tu debiste haber aprendido a tirar shurikens- dijo con una sonrisa –ahora vamos que ya siento que nos hemos tardado mucho

Sakura silenciosamente lo siguió, mirando como los niños trataban de hacer simples jutsus

Luego de un tiempo de estar esperando llegaron a un parque repleto de arboles de Sakura, y justo en el medio en el árbol mas grande había un pequeño rastro de chakra dejado para que alguien lo encontrara.

-oye no es aquí donde Sarutobi-ojii-san nos mira normalmente? Lo vamos a mirar hoy?- dijo Sakura toda emocionada

-algo así Sakura- dijo Guren algo triste

-que sucede?-

-ahorita lo veras, no te preocupes- dijo Guren

Guren se acerco al árbol y con la punta de su nariz toco una pequeña esfera que se encontraba incrustada en el árbol. Una luz blanca los dejo ciegos por un momento para luego de desvanecerse, Sarutobi estaba parado enfrente de ellos con sus ropas de hokage.

-Sarutobi-oji-san? Porque estas vestido así? Porque estas hecho de chakra?- pregunto Sakura temiéndose lo peor

-lamento decirte Sakura que… no te he sido honesto, la verdad es que yo soy o era el hokage de esta aldea, no planeaba que te enteraras de esta manera pero no había tiempo- dijo el mirando a la niña con tristeza, después de todo el la quería mucho. Interactuaba mucho con ella, cuando Emma lo llevaba a sus reuniones, y ella estaba presente al principio se sorprendió al mirarla ahí, después de todo el recordava a una bebita de pelo rosa y supuestamente habia mmuerto hace mucho, pero ya imajinaran su sorpresa cuando la miro en el cuarto de reuniones junto a guren y a ciel. Luego de eso el les pidió que le dejaran verla mas amenudo y guren accedió, asi que se reunian varias veces al mes en ese mismo árbol, pero jamás le quizo revelar el que el era hokage. Por su propio bien.

-que esta sucediendo?- pregunto Sakura con los ojos llorosos sabiendo la respuesta que la esperaba

-yo he muerto durante el ataque de Orochimaru a la aldea, morí defendiéndola, así que no tengo ningún remordimiento, lo único malo es que no creo que te vaya a poder volver a ver Sakura lo siento- fue entonces que Sakura se agarro a llorar tirándose de rodillas en el césped junto al árbol

Guren algo preocupado se acerco a ella para poder consolarla, y mientras este lo hacia Sarutoby seguía hablando

-realmente lo lamento, pero no deje este mensaje solo para poder despedirme. Guren como sabes te e conocido desde hace mucho tiempo, y yo anteriormente te había propuesto que Sakura viviera aquí por un tiempo con migo, pero como yo ya no voy a estar aquí quería que siguieras considerando y que encuentres a alguien que la pueda cuidar. Tu sabes que ella necesita el estar con los humanos, ya habíamos hablado de esto. Esta seria mi única petición a ti mi querido amigo, pero también quiero un favor. Al siguiente hokage sea quien sea, porfavor ayúdalo, se que será difícil el volver a levantarse pero con alguien como tu a su lado estoy seguro que no va a tener muchos problemas- le dijo sonriendo

-si eso es lo que deseas asi será, aunque sabes como me ciento hacerca del tema de Sakura quedándose aquí, y ahora que no estas tu no se si vaya a ser tan fácil. Pero como amigo, lo considerare-

-el tiempo se me acaba, el chakra que deje aquí se esta aca vando, bueno es hora de la despedida. Ven aquí Sakura- dijo el extendiendo los brazos- ven pequeña

Y sin dudar Sakura se lanzo a sus brazoz, sintiendo el calido calor de su chakra, pero de lo que no se daba cuenta es de como el chakra del hokage esta entrando al cuerpo de Sakura, y pegándose a su piel como una especie de armadura. Esto por supuesto guren lo miro, y solo pudo sonreir ante las acciones del hokage. Aun después de muerto seguía protegiendo a Sakura.

Guren voltio alarmado hacia la derecha, sintiendo la presencia de alguien aparecer cerca del lugar


	5. cap, 5 fue tu culpa

Guren voltio alarmado hacia la derecha, sintiendo la presencia de alguien aparecer cerca del lugar. Sarutoby ya había desaparecido al igual que su chakra y solo se encontraba Sakura llorando silenciosamente. Guren se acercó y se paró protectoramente enfrente de Sakura sabiendo que ella no estaba en condiciones para defenderse, y no lo estaría hasta un largo tiempo.

Miro como el perro de hace tres días salía de entre los arbustos junto con otro perro más chico que él, el cual tenía una bandana en la cabeza.

-están aquí- grito el perro chico haciendo que Guren se alarmara un poco y comenzara a prepararse para atacar

Kakashi fue el primero en aparecer, seguido por Ibiki y luego Tsume, los tres miraron como chakra comenzaba a rodear a Guren y ambos sabían que el estaba preparado para atacar

-calma, no venimos a pelear- dijo Tsume

-entonces a que vienen, LARGENSE no tienen nada que hacer aquí- les dijo el enojado dejando salir rugidos mesclados con las palabras

-Guren?- dijo Sakura bajito haciendo que el la volteara a ver

Nadie había visto a Sakura detrás de Guren, así que se sorprendieron al mirarla ahí.

Tsume volteo a ver a los otros dos y miro la cara de sorpresa de ambos al mirar que la niña de hecho si tenía el pelo rosa. Sonriendo en triunfo Tsume se cruzó de brazos satisfecha consigo misma, sin razón alguna.

Guren se volteo para mirar si estaba bien y al mirar que había dejado de llorar sintió un gran alivio, y acaricio su cabeza con la de ella haciéndola sonreír, cosa que provoco el también sonriera

-así que era cierto- dijo Ibiki provocando que guren se pusiera alerta de nuevo

-quienes son ustedes y que quieren- dijo Guren

-mi nombre es Kakashi hatake, yo solo vine para acompañar a estos dos y poder buscarte-

-yo soy Ibiki morino, vine para mirar lo que esta vieja loca había comentado hace tres días, acerca de la niña prodigio- dijo el mirando a Sakura

Guren se alarmo aún más, no quería que se la quitaran solo para poder convertirla en una arma, así que se puso enfrente de ella y comenzo a gruñir haciendo que el chakra de su alrededor se notara mas

-no se atrevan ni a tocarla, se acercan a ella y ustedes mueren, me escucharon?- gruño Guren

-no te preocupes no vinimos a eso como ya debes de saber solo nos ganó la curiosidad, además de que si no lo recuerdas ella fue quien curo a mi compañero, por lo tanto no tenemos razón alguna para dañarla- dijo Tsume sonriendo tratando de aplacar al tigre frente a ella

-a lo mejor no la quieran dañar pero nada me hacegura que no la van a querer utilizar, ella se queda con migo y nadie se le acerca eso es final- dijo el

-porque no dejas que la niña decida? Ella tiene derecho a opinar, después de todo es la vida de ella de la que estamos hablando y también su libertad- dijo Kakashi seguro de que ella se iba a querer ir con ellos

-no quiero, nadie me va a alejar de Guren- dijo Sakura con los ojos llorosos

Esto haciendo que el plan de Kakashi fallara

-porque no llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Ibiki sentándose en el piso- la niña necesita el estar con humanos, y nosotros lo que queremos es que ella sea entrenada como ninja y pueda tener una vida normal, con todos los demás niños de la aldea, yo creo que eso sería aceptable, además no veo razón para que te niegues- dijo Ibiki

Los demás también se sentaron para que Guren no se alarmara más y él también se relajara

-es extraño, una petición igual fue hecha por el hokage hace no mucho tiempo- dijo el haciendo desaparecer el chakra y sentándose al lado de Sakura, la cual miraba todo lo que ocurría con curiosidad

Kakashi no apartaba su vista de la niña, era extraño mirar a alguien con ese tipo de pelo, y además sabiendo que vivía con animales, él se esperaba mirar a una niña fea y sucia, salvaje y sin modales, pero la niña parecía bien portada, era bonita y estaba muy limpia.

Sakura también lo miraba. Porque se cubría un ojo? Le parecía extraño, será siego de ese ojo? Su curiosidad le gano y como normalmente lo hacia Sakura le aviso a Guren que se iba a mover con tan solo rozarse el brazo.

Guren detuvo lo que estaba diciendo para mirar como Sakura se alejaba de el y se acercava a el tipo llamado Kakashi

-Sakura que haces?- dijo el con una sonrisa, adivinando que es lo que iba hacer. Él ya había notado como ella se le quedaba viendo a Kakashi

-necesito comprobar algo- dijo ella en voz baja

Cuando al fin llego a con Kakashi se le puso enfrente y pregunto

-puedo hacerte varias preguntas- un poco tímida

-si?- respondió Kakashi con duda

-puedes mirar con el ojo que tienes tapado cuando te lo destapas?- pregunto con cara seria

-si-

-porque te lo cubres? te duele?-

- me lo cubro porque es un ojo peligroso, y solo duele un poco-

-puedes destapártelo por favor?-

Kakashi no estaba seguro, de todo esto, porque el interés? Bueno puede que solo este curiosa pero aún así era algo sospechoso. Pero acabó quitándoselo

Sakura miro la cicatriz y con su dedito lo toco, luego el abrió el ojo y miro el sharingan, por supuesto Kakashi no lo activo, o al menos no intencionalmente, pero Sakura cayó en el genjutsu.

Cuando Ibiki y los demás miraron eso, se alarmaron, con la excepción de Guren, quien se encontraba lamiendo su pata como si nada estuviese ocurriendo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al volver a mirar a Sakura y ella ya estaba fuera del genjutsu, enfrente de un sorprendido Kakashi.

-Ya veo, con que el sharingan, creo que puedo hacer que no te duela cada ves que acabas de utilizarlo, además que puedo arreglar ese pequeño problema de cansancio después de utilizarlo- dijo Sakura segura, mirando el ojo

Nadie dijo nada, luego Sakura volteo a mirar a los demás y se dio cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando.

-que?- pregunto ella

-como puedes saber todo eso si solo lo miraste- pregunto Ibiki con interés

-estuve dentro de el sharingan, y después de que lo utilizo, su mirada perdió brillo por lo tanto sé que se cansó, lo del dolor lo deduje por el pequeño tic debajo de su ojo- dijo Sakura como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

Los demás se le quedaron viendo de nuevo

-no importa cuántas veces lo mire u oiga jamás me he acostumbrado a eso que haces- dijo Guren mirando como Sakura empezaba a curar el ojo de Kakashi

-deberías he estado con tigo toda mi vida y aun no te acostumbras? Eso es muy extraño-

-entonces ella hace esto desde chica?- pregunto Ibiki mirando a Sakura

-después de una misión en la cual yo Salí herido, ella se decidió a estudiar medicina, para poder ayudarnos, recuerdo que solo utilizo royos que se encontraba en bibliotecas de nuestros pueblos en nuestra dimensión y luego busco en los de su dimensión. Era difícil a ser que soltara esos libros incluso para ir a dormir. En menos de 1 años ella ya sabía todo lo necesario para ser un medico ninja. Fue desde entonces que podía hacer análisis con tan solo mirar a su paciente o buen con una rápida escaneada de chakra. Aunque he visto muchas veces cuando lo hace, aún no puedo creerlo. Jamás he conocido a alguien con ese tipo de habilidades es algo muy extraño. Pero no puedo decir que no estoy orgulloso de ella- dijo Guren con una sonrisa de padre orgulloso

-deberías dejar que se quede- dijo Tsume sin pensar

-no- dijo Guren inmediatamente –nadie me va a separar de ella eso es definitivo-

-no es que queramos separarte de ella, es más te puedes quedar con ella mientras estás aquí o visitarla todos los días o yo que sé. Dijo Tsume algo desesperada por que quería que Guren accediera –además piensa en las cosas que podría aprender puede llegar hacer la mejore de toda la historia, incuso mejor que itachi uchiha-

Ante esto Guren enfureció

-Itachi fue utilizado por esta aldea, tratado como si solo fuera una arma para poder utilizar a su antojo, ustedes no saben lo que le paso a el así que ustedes no tienen derecho a decir nada de él- dijo Guren casi rugiendo

Cuando escucharon un rugido, Kakashi y Sakura, (los cuales estaban apartados de ellos, para que Sakura lo curara) voltearon a ver lo que estaba pasando

-Guren que sucede?- pregunto Sakura mirando feo a los que hicieron a enojar a su familia

-nos vamos Sakura, vendremos otro día para que termines de curar a Kakashi-san, por lo mientras despídete- dijo para darse vuelta y abrir el portal por medio del árbol en donde momentos atrás había estado el mensaje del hokage

-ok- dijo Sakura al mirar que tan enfurecido estaba- te veré luego Kakashi-san, hasta luego – les dijo a los otros después de todo ella aun tenia modales, aunque estuviera enojada

-hasta luego caballeros, madame- dijo Guren, después de todo como futuro líder de la manada el debería tener modales también

Y así desaparecieron

-esto fue tu culpa Tsume- le dijo Ibiki


	6. cap 6, reunion

-esto fue tu culpa Tsume- le dijo Ibiki a Tsume mirando en donde momentos antes había estado parada Sakura y Guren

-como fue mi culpa?-

-si no hubieses mencionado nada acerca de tu pequeña ambición de hacerla más fuerte que Itachi, nada de esto hubiera pasado, y nosotros probablemente hubiésemos tenido una oportunidad con Sakura para que se quedara, además la niña es realmente interesante, mira que salir como si nada del sharingan de Kakashi no es cosa fácil, sin mencionar de que nadie lo había logrado jamás- dijo sonriendo de lado –Kakashi avísame cuando vuelvan a venir para curarte el ojo, quiero tener la oportunidad de hablar con él, a lo mejor y esta vez pueda convencerlo-

Tsume se cruzó de brazos al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a ser incluida en esa pequeña reunión

-así lo haré, además a mí también me intrigo ese poder de ella, además de que tiene una habilidad increíble de detectar pequeños detalles, ejemplo el tic de mi ojo- dijo el sonriendo debajo de la máscara –ella tiene un futuro brillante, ya lo creo-

-en ese caso ambos estamos de acuerdo- dijo Ibiki sonriendo de lado

Mientras en la otra dimensión

-porque te enojaste tanto Guren, que fue lo que te dijeron?- pregunto una curiosa Sakura

-es nada Sakura, lo que pasa es que la gente habla sin saber qué es lo que está pasando- dijo el algo cansado, no era normal cuando se ponía tan furioso y eso solo conseguía el gastar su energía

-Guren, que bueno que llegaste, tenemos que irnos, tenemos una reunión- dijo Ciel acercándose a ellos – Sakura ve a cambiarte que no te puedo llevar con esas ropas a una reunión tan importante- dijo mirando a Sakura

-si- dijo ella para salir corriendo al área donde ella vivía junto con Guren

-no deberías dejarla ir sola así, ya sabes que algunos de los demás todavía no están felices con la idea de una humana viviendo aquí, que pasa si alguna vez se pasan de listos y la lastiman o peor- dijo Guren preocupado

-no te preocupes no creo que alguien se atreva a tocarla- respondió el

Y es que desde un principio no todos estuvieron de acuerdo con Sakura quedándose con ellos, pero varios ya aprendieron a tenerla alrededor aunque había uno que otro al cual todavía no le parecía una buena idea.

Cuando Sakura estaba chica y eran más los que intentaban hacerle daño, eran constantes los "accidentes" en los cuales Sakura se veía involucrada, y toda y cada una de ellas era ella la que podía salir lastimada o peor.

Como aquel derrumbe de hace 3 años, en donde Sakura estaba buscando unas flores cerca de un monte y las piedras empezaron a caer. Si Guren no hubiese estado cerca una de ellas hubiese aplastado a Sakura. Desde antes de eso varios accidentes le habían pasado y cuando no era él quien la salvaba era Ciel o incluso alguien más, solo en pocas ocasiones había ella podido salvarse por sí sola.

-si no te sientes a gusto con dejarla ir, entonces ve tras ella- dijo Ciel

Y así con tan solo esas palabras fue que Guren se fue tras Sakura. Solo para estar seguros.

Luego de unos minutos ambos volvieron riendo acerca de una broma q al parecer solo ellos entendían. Al llegar junto a Ciel el solo sonrió al verlos tan unidos, quien diría que todo saldría así de bien, el esperaba que después de un tiempo Guren se hubiese aburrido y abandonado a la cachorra para luego continuar con sus responsabilidades pero al parecer la pequeña resultó ser algo especial y capturo el corazón de su hijo.

Dejando esos pensamientos atrás el abrió el portal hacia el área de reuniones

-bueno q esperan, entren- dijo Ciel algo desesperado, después de todo no es todos los días que se muere un hokage y ellos no hacen nada

Al llegar al área, se podía mirar que la mayoría ya estaba ahí

-porque tardaron tanto? Se tardaron más que Kakashi- dijo el líder de los perros

-lo siento, pero es que teníamos que hacer que Sakura se mirara presentable- dijo Ciel señalando a Sakura con su cabeza

-Sakura-chan!- se escuchó un grito desde la cabeza de Gamabunta –como esta mi pequeña, hace tanto que no te veía, te han cuidado bien? Quieres viajar con migo por un tiempo? Estoy muy solo- dijo el

-hola Jiraja-san que es lo que le pasa, acaso esta borracho?- dijo Sakura

-claro que esta borracho, aunque no se supone que deba decir nada, creo estar en las mismas condiciones- dijo Tsunade desde la cabeza de la babosa

-ah, también esta borracha, porque no me sorprende- dijo Guren en vos baja

Sakura solo se rio, después de todo ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso. A lo lejos, junto a los perros Kakashi se encontraba sentado, mirando a la pequeña peli rosa, solo la observaba y colectaba información, así, será más fácil para ellos convencer a Guren que deje a la niña en su mundo.

-bueno vamos a empezar con esta reunión, ya todos estamos aquí. Bueno como ya saben el tercer hokage de Konohagakure ha sido asesinado por orochimaru unos días atrás. Sabemos que los del consejo van a querer poner a alguien nuevo, y solo hay tres candidatos, Jiraja, Tsunade, y Danzo. Tenemos que evitar que Danzo se vuelva hokage. Si solo el hokage de cada aldea tiene conocimiento de nuestra existencia o de la ayuda que portamos, Danzo se aprovechara de ello y nos utilizara de forma diferente a otros hokages, y todos nosotros sabemos que otra forma es esa. Jiraja todos sabemos q tu no tomaras ese lugar, y eso solo deja a Tsunade. Tsunade sabes que no te puedes negar así que ni empieces con las caras. Solo tenemos que hacer que Jiraja se aleje por un tiempo de la aldea, junto con el hijo de Minato, ya es hora de que el muchacho empiece a entrenar. Tsunade solo hazte la difícil por un tiempo, y como ya todos sabemos eres buena para eso. Orochimaru estoy seguro llegara con alguna especie de proposición o algo para convencerte de que lo cures, también hazte la difícil puede que saquemos información con todo eso. Alguien tiene dudas o sugerencias?- dijo Ciel

-yo tengo una. Porque ess tan importante que el hijo de Minato comience ssu entrenamiento, el chico ssolo tiene 13 añoss por lo mucho- dijo manda

-tenemos información de los akatsuki, al parecer se están comenzando a mover, por ahora solo quieren localizar a los portadores de biuju, pero estoy seguro que pronto comenzaran la cacería- dijo Ciel totalmente serio –además no hay que olvidar que tenemos una que otra de sus invocaciones en nuestro reino y el cuidador de las puertas de dimensiones es uno de ellos-

-ese es un buen punto, puede que si sirva- comento Gamabunta- y si el chico el algo como su padre estoy seguro que aprenderá bien- y comenzó a reírse

-un pajarito me dijo que algunas personas de Konoha quieren que Sakura se quede es eso cierto?- dijo el líder de los perros –dime que vas a ser, la vas a dejar?-

-dile a ese pajarito que me las va a pagar- dijo Guren desde al lado de su padre

Todos rieron pues ellos ya sabían que tan protectivo era Guren con Sakura y ellos también lo admitían, ella había ganado el corazón de todos incuso de las invocaciones de los akatsuki especialmente el líder.

-aún no sabemos que vamos hacer con eso- dijo Ciel mirando a todos

-pues yo ya lo decidí, ella no se va a ningún lado o al menos no sin mí, no la pienso dejar sola mucho menos si es con una aldea la cual no me garantiza su seguridad- dijo algo de mal humor

-vamos no somos tan malos, tu sabes que nosotros cuidamos bien de ella, los momentos que no las dejaste- dijo Tsunade

-si pero en ustedes si confió, como creen que me siento cuando el jefe de interrogación me pregunta si puedo dejar a mi niña en su cuidado, ustedes qué pensarían-

-Ibiki pregunto eso? Bueno eso si es extraño jamás lo había visto interesado en un niño, solo adultos con pasado criminal o que son sospechosos- dijo Jiraja no ayudando en nada al caso

-no es tan malo además no es el único interesado- dijo Kakashi por primera ves

-a cierto tú eras el otro que estaba ahí, ti no te ves tan mal pero la otra vieja loca no me dio buena espina- dijo Guren mirando a Kakashi

-creo que esta conversación se está alejando de lo que vinimos hacer originalmente- dijo Ciel algo aburrido

-vamos tienes que dejarla ir, si no es con Ibiki a lo mejor y Kakashi sea mejor, además sabemos que él es responsable- dijo Tsunade

-si tan responsable que ya perdió una vez el royo para firmar con los perros- dijo Guren

-oh yo recuerdo esa misión, fue algo divertida- dijo Sakura toda emocionada

-con que fuiste tú quien lo recupero, te estoy agradecido, te alegrara saber que no lo e perdido desde entonces- dijo Kakashi feliz al mirarla toda emocionada

-de acuerdo ya me canse de esto, esto lo discutiremos otro día, Sakura tiene que descansar, además tengo entendido que ella va a ir en poco tiempo así que ya veremos que sucede ese día- dijo Ciel ya un poco irritado

Kakashi miro que Sakura iba a decir algo y él estaba seguro de que iba a tener que ver con su ojo, y probablemente iba a querer hacerlo ahorita para no poder ir luego así que decidió irse en un puff

-vaya sí que tenía prisa normalmente se espera a que todos se vayan- dijo Tsunade

-como sea yo me voy, como dijo mi padre, Sakura tiene que descansar un poco, y yo ya quiero salir de aquí- dijo abriendo el portal haciendo que Sakura pasara primero


	7. cap 7, perro

3 días después

Sasuke estaba enojado, porque Kakashi había interrumpido su clase, justamente estaba al fin aprendiendo algo útil cuando una mocosa de pelo rosa interrumpió el entrenamiento junto con un tigre enorme e inmediatamente después Kakashi lo mando por Ibiki. Así que estaba de mal humor, uno muy malo. Después de tocar cerca de un minuto el al fin abrió la puerta.

-que es lo que quieres mocoso, estaba durmiendo- dijo Ibiki enojado

-Kakashi me mando, diciendo que Sakura estaba aquí, aunque no entiendo como un árbol puede moverse o ir con él, no tiene sentido, a menos que sea un código- dijo sasuke mirando hacia arriba para solo mirar la cara incrédula de Ibiki –que?-

-es solo que Kakashi me dijo que iba a mandar a uno de sus perros a hablarme, pensé que lo decía literalmente no técnicamente- dijo Ibiki con cara seria

Sasuke no dijo nada y se fue, de nuevo muy enojado, hoy definitivamente no era su día, para nada, todo el día alguien ha encontrado la forma de molestarlo pero ahora le tocaba a él. Y con esa idea él se alejó camino a la casa de Naruto, para luego ir a la casa de Kakashi

Ibiki por lo mientras se reía internamente, esto era lo mejor, quien diría que iba a mandar a sasuke hacer el trabajo de un perro. Al llegar a la casa de Kakashi toco y el abrió la puerta haciendo lo pasar e inmediatamente pusieron un jutsu para que los sonidos no salieran.

-así que tú también estas aquí, dime es todo este show para que tú puedas hablar con migo o con la niña?- pregunta Guren

-quiero intentar algo nuevo el día de hoy, quisiera saber si la puedes dejar elegir a ella, quiero saber si ella también quiere quedarse o no- dijo totalmente decidido

-puedo permitir eso, yo no la tengo encadenada a ningún lugar pero tampoco no quiero que se separe, de mí. Creo que podríamos trabajar con algo así- dijo Guren

-en ese caso a trabajar. Sakura ya puedes empezar con mi ojo por favor, desde ayer me ha estado doliendo- dijo Kakashi alejándose de ellos

-claro Kakashi-san, dígame ayer lo utilizo cierto? Durante cuánto tiempo y más o menos cuanto chakra gasto mientras lo utilizaba?- dijo Sakura sentada enfrente de Kakashi en el piso

-a ver lo utilicé cerca de tres horas y gaste dos tercios de mi chakra- dijo el sin tener que pensar mucho

-en ese caso, ya sé que es, al utilizarlo por mucho tiempo en este caso las tres horas seguidas y la rápida consumación de tu chakra causa estrés en la retina del ojo esto causando dolores fuertes y probablemente dolor de cabeza, cosa que no me sorprende- dijo Sakura mas para sí misma que para Kakashi –de acuerdo esto solo debe tomar unos minutos, esta solo va a ser la primera sesión de acuerdo? Va a ver muchas más creo que si las quiere rápido van a ser cerca de dos veces al día por dos meses enteros, creo que eso va a ser suficiente, pero nunca podemos estar muy seguros- dijo Sakura en una vos seria la cual solo utilizaba cuando usaba su chakra medico

-Sakura ahorita que acabes vamos a tener que hablar ok?- dijo Guren sentándose cerca de Sakura

-ok- fue la única respuesta que recibió

Luego de varios minutos Sakura al fin había terminado y mirando a Kakashi le dijo

-vamos a repetir esto como en eso de las 8 de la noche de acuerdo? Va a ser una en la mañana y la otra en la noche para tener tiempo y recuperar chakra-

-gracias Sakura-chan, eres un ángel- dijo Kakashi abrazándola fuerte

-como usted diga Kakashi-san, y entonces de que querían hablar?- dijo ella después de que Kakashi la soltó

-ya habías escuchado muchas veces de que hay personas que quieren que te quedes, y yo siempre me he opuesto y creo que es hora de tu decidas que hace con eso, yo ya no tendré ninguna palabra en esto de acuerdo?- dijo Guren

-está bien, pero no quiero irme con cualquier persona quisiera que fuera alguien que me pueda entrenar y que medio conozca, algo así como Tsunade o jiraya a lo mejor- dijo Sakura mirando a Guren a los ojos

-tu sabes que no puede ser con ninguno de los dos, tiene que ser con alguien que se quede en un solo lugar así como estos dos aquí presentes, si te quieres quedar tiene que ser con uno de ellos dos- dijo Guren con vos un poco más dura de la normal

Sakura solo volteo a ver a ambos mirando de uno a otro

-Kakashi-san en que te dedicas tú, yo sé que eres un ninja pero que es lo que haces?- pregunto mirándolo al ojo

-bueno soy un AMBU retirado y ahora soy maestro de genins- dijo algo aburrido

-una vez AMBU siempre AMBU- dijo Sakura en vos baja – y usted que es lo que hace Ibiki-san?-

-líder de AMBU y experto en interrogaciones- dijo el con orgullo

-de acuerdo decidido me quedo con Ibiki-san –dijo Sakura toda emocionada

-pero…. Porque con él? Es el menos sano de los dos. Y mira que uno es un pervertido- dijo Guren

-porque de él es de quien voy a poder aprender más, además no quiero estar alrededor de mocosos que apenas y saben de dónde agarrar el kunai, además puede y el me deje ayudar en AMBU – dijo Sakura aun emocionada

-no tienes remedio, sabía que querías entrar a AMBU pero también sabes que eres demasiado joven para hacerlo así que no intentes nada, además tienes que empezar desde cero en este lugar, mientras con nosotros ya eres jounin aquí tienes que empezar de genin- dijo Guren no muy feliz con la decisión de su niña

-yo no quiero que ella se adelante tanto en rangos, si ella va a estar con migo, quiero que tenga más infancia, además si se adelanta ahorita los demás solo la van a ver como una máquina de matar y yo no quiero eso de todo este trato, si es poderosa y todo pero no quiero que su vida se eche a perder de esa forma, ya paso anteriormente con itachi- dijo Ibiki algo frustrado con todas las ideas que le venían a la cabeza

-bueno por ese lado tienes razón y te ganaste mi respeto, creí que ustedes solo la querían aquí para poder entrenarla y utilizarla o algo así, pero me alegra saber que no fue así- dijo casi sonriendo Guren

-eso significa que me puedo quedar?- dijo Sakura mirando a Guren

-por supuesto pero tengo condiciones- dijo para luego voltear a ver a Ibiki –la voy a visitar cada semana para poder revisarla, y la voy a venir a recoger de vez en cuando para reuniones y todo con mi manada, no quiero q la encierren ella no es buena con ese tipo de tratamiento, tampoco la dejes salir de tu vista es buena metiéndose en problemas y lo más importante de todo- dijo Guren mirando con total seriedad a Ibiki y Kakashi – no permitan que danzo se entere de sus habilidades no permitan que se le acerque, yo sé de qué es capaz ese hombre y no será nada bueno. Eso es todo, me tengo que retirar le dije a mi padre que no me iría por mucho tiempo- dijo el abriendo el portal

-te despides de ellos por mí?- dijo Sakura mirando con ojos de cachorrito a Guren

-y porque no vienes tú?-

-porque luego ellos no me van a dejar volver especialmente el abuelo Ciel, y tampoco Mukune me va a dejar- dijo Sakura

-está bien pero ten por seguro de que ellos también van a venir después de todo no soy el único que puede abrir el portal- dijo el desapareciendo en el portal después de haberle dando un beso a Sakura (le lambio la mejilla)

En cuanto Guren se fue alguien vino a tocar muy escandalosamente a la puerta de Kakashi.

Este frustrado por el ruido fue a abrir topándose con la cara de su perro…. Perdón sasuke y de Naruto

-que es lo que quieren? Ya les había dicho q hoy en la tarde no los iba a poder entrenar así q a que vinieron- dijo el aburrido no abriendo la puerta demasiado para que no pudieran ver a Sakura ni a Ibiki

-queremos saber que está pasando- dijo sasuke en vos seria

-yo vine porque teme aquí me dijo q alguien binó a interrumpir su entrenamiento y porque si venía a molestarlo me iba a comprar ramen- dijo Naruto todo feliz casi brincando en donde estaba parado

-no, quiero que se vayan, tengo cosas de las cuales ocuparme y no necesito que ustedes este n aquí- dijo un poco más serio

-pero..- ni siquiera pudo terminar Naruto cuando Ibiki salió de detrás de Kakashi con una mirada asesina

-si no se largan, los utilizare como practica para los nuevos reclutas en interrogación- y así ambos al mirar el peligro en que se encontraban decidieron intentarlo otro día

-vaya que eres bueno, pensé que no se irían- dijo Kakashi ya serrando la puerta

-bueno no quiero que vengan a molestar a Sakura, quiero que se acostumbre a la aldea y a nosotros primero- dijo Ibiki yendo a la sala donde Sakura ahora se encontraba mirando la colección de libros de Kakashi

-Kakashi-san no sabía que le gustaba leer los libros de Jiraja-san, usted es al segundo que veo que tiene toda la colección- dijo ella riéndose

-así que si es cierto y conoces a Jiraja- dijo Ibiki mirando a Sakura lago curioso

-sip, también a sarutobi-ojisan lo conocí muy bien y también a Tsunade-san y a varios otros hokages pero no voy a entrar en detalles- dijo Sakura insiriera poniéndoles atención

-y como es que los conoces?- seguía la interrogación de Ibiki

-bueno la primera vez que conocí a Jiraja fue cuando Guren me llevo a la aldea de las ranas y Jiraja estaba ahí entrenando con ellos, fue algo divertido, recuerdo que me llevo a montar ranas y sapos por igual, también me enseño mucho acerca de chacra y su naturalidad y en todos los lugares que la podría encontrar, luego viaje por un tiempo con él, fuimos incluso a la aldea de la lluvia, allí aprendí lo necesario para no ser detectada- dijo Sakura riendo –fue muy divertido. Luego nos encontramos a Tsunade y así fue como la conocí a ella, me sorprendió mucho la fuerza que tenía, y fue divertido mirar a Jiraja volar atravez de una pared, con ella también aprendí mucho, pero Guren no me dejaba por más de tres días sola así que si empre volvía para mirar como estaba. Con ella también aprendí acerca de jutsus médicos y de chacra control, al parecer era buena en eso y también me enseño lo básico para poder tener súper fuerza- dijo ella bostezando por el cansancio de curar a Kakashi, aunque no lo pareciera tomaba mucho chacra el estarlo curando

-eso es muy interesante, luego te preguntare más cosas, que te parece si comemos y después te vas a descansar por un rato- dijo levantándose- Kakashi tienes algo comestible en esta casa?-

-qué te pasa, por supuesto que tengo cosas comestibles si quien crees que soy- dijo algo ofendido

-con eso de que eres un inútil cuan do se trata de mantener tu casa limpia creí que tampoco podías cocinar- dijo mirando todo es desastre que tenía Kakashi en la sala y pasillo s dela casa

- me ofendes –dijo con cara triste

Iban a seguir discutiendo si no fuera por la risa de Sakura al estarlos escuchando


	8. kiba

-con eso de que eres un inútil cuan do se trata de mantener tu casa limpia creí que tampoco podías cocinar- dijo mirando todo es desastre que tenía Kakashi en la sala y pasillo s dela casa

- me ofendes –dijo con cara triste

Iban a seguir discutiendo si no fuera por la risa de Sakura al estarlos escuchando

**unos días después**

-Ibiki estás seguro que eso es lo que se supone que debes estar haciendo ahorita?- pregunto Sakura por milésima vas

-cuantas veces te tengo que decir que si Sakura, no es para tanto, además si se me hubiese olvidado algo, Anko ya estaría sobre mi gritándome- dijo el pasándose una mano por la cara

-si usted dice- dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros

-ya acabaste de estudiar los libros que te di?- pregunto el despegando la vista de los papeles que tenía enfrente de el

-sip, no puedo decir que están perfectamente memorizados pero si sé de qué se trata y todo- dijo ella sonriendo

- bien luego te preguntare para ver si es cierto, pero que te parece si por ahora nos vamos a comer y después regresamos- dijo parándose de la silla de su escritorio

-me parece una excelente idea- dijo ella levantándose de un sillón que se encontraba en las orillas del cuarto

Al caminar por los pasillos de la base AMBU todos se le quedaron mirando al raro par. Desde el primer día había quedado claro que Sakura era como la hija de Ibiki pues cuando llegaron ese día él se aseguró de que todos entendieran que si le fuese a pasar algo a Sakura, todos sufrirían las consecuencias

Ahora ellos solo los ven pasar sin decir nada, aún no sabían que había poseído a Ibiki a adoptarla pero no les importaba, la niña de hecho era agradable y amable… pero aún no les tocaba ver su lado malo

Al llegar al puesto que vendía dangos, ambos se sentaron a comer y a disfrutar un rato del silencio del lugar, eso hasta que no llego alguien a interrumpir

-vaya, vaya, veo que ni siquiera se molestaron en avisarme que ella estaba presente, pero que malos son, si no hubiese sido por mi ustedes no tendrían conocimiento de ella- dijo una enojada Tsume

-pero que escandalosa eres mujer, que acaso no tienes nada mejor que hacer?- le dijo Ibiki irritado por haberle perturbado su paz

-vamos ma, no te pongas así, no deberías hacer un escándalo en un lugar así- decía el joven que se encontraba al lado de Tsume

-tu calladito kiba- le dijo sin mirarlo y con su mirada enfocada en la cara de Ibiki

-a yo la recuerdo usted fue la que hizo enfurecer a Guren con uno de sus comentarios de la otra ves- dijo Sakura apuntándola con el dedo provocando que Ibiki la mirar entretenido

-deberías tener más respeto niña, si no fuera por mí, tu aún estarías viviendo en una cueva junto con tus anim…-

-no se atreva a hablar así de ellos!- la interrumpió Sakura –no se quien se cree usted que es pero exijo que usted respete a mi familia, y si no tiene nada amable o agradable que decir creo que será mejor que se dé la vuelta y se aleje de mi antes de que haga algo que se, no me voy a arrepentir- dijo Sakura después de haberse parado justo enfrente de Tsume

Pero aun siendo chica ella realmente podía mirarse algo intimidante

-ma, creo que enserio deberíamos irnos- dijo kiba jalándole la ropa de su brazo

-será mejor que escuches a tu hijo Tsume, no queremos que sucedan accidentes o sí?- dijo Ibiki mirando cómo se ponía pálida la cara de kiba al escucharlo

-te dije que te mantuvieras callado kiba- casi grito ella mientras levantaba la mano para darle una cachetada

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sakura se había puesto enfrente de kiba


	9. cap 9 Akamaru

Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Sakura se había puesto enfrente de Kiba y Ibiki le agarro el brazo para detener el golpe

-no sé qué diablos te sucede Tsume pero sé que tú no eres así, tu no le levantarías la mano a ninguno de tus hijos, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a tu casa y que descanses, cuando te sientas mejor, entonces hablaremos, por lo mientras yo me encargare de tu hijo, dijo este soltándola y medio empujándola a la puerta

Tsume sin decir nada ni dedicarles una mirada o disculpa se fue sin mirar atrás

Sakura se quedo quieta, no podía creer que una madre le levantaría la mano a su hijo, una madre se supone sea cariñosa y amorosa, paciente, pero lo que vio en Tsume el día de hoy no fue nada de eso.

Kiba por otro lado no sabía que decir, Ibiki tenia razón su madre no era así, pero él sentía que tenía la culpa y la verdad se sentía muy mal

Ibiki al mirar en el estado en que ambos se encontraban sabía que no iba a poder terminar su comida así que después de pedirlo para llevar decidió llevárselos a casa

-no entiendo porque están tan traumados, deberían calmarse un poco- les dijo Ibiki después de llegar a casa

-lo siento es que todavía no puedo creer lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer, sin mencionar que creo que fue mi culpa el que todo eso pasara- dijo Kiba mirando al piso

-no te preocupes no fue tu culpa, ella ya llevaba días de un humor de perros, sin ofender- dijo cuando miro como reacciono Kiba al mencionar eso

Un pequeño ladrido se escucho de adentro de la chaqueta de Kiba

-oh lo siento no te he presentado, Morino-san le presento a Akamaru - le dijo Kiba sacando al cachorrito de su suéter

-mucho gusto-dijo Ibiki- esta de aquí es Sakura, es como mi hija- dijo el sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos

-ah lo siento, mucho gusto- dijo ella rascándose la nuca algo apenada

Kiba se le quedo mirando solo unos segundos más de lo necesario, pero Ibiki lo noto, aunque decidió no decir nada

Akamaru dio un pequeño ladrido y se aventó a Sakura para luego empezar a ladrar entusiasmado

Sakura solo se empezó a reír y respondió –sabes no deberías decir todas esas cosa acerca de Kiba-san- dijo ella aun riendo

Y luego todo se puso silencios, con la acepción de la risa de Sakura

-espera eso quiere decir que le entiendes?- dijo Kiba todo rojo, para que luego Akamaru ladrara un poco mas

-por supuesto que sí, es que tú no puedes?- dijo ella ladeando su cabeza

Ibiki solo miraba sin decir nada, estaba demasiado entretenido mirando como Kiba empezaba a caer por Sakura, además que estaba ganando nueva información acerca de Sakura

-claro que puedo, pero nunca antes alguien fuera del clan era capaz de tal cosa- dijo el mirándola con ojos grandes

-bueno basta de estar aquí parados vamos a la casa y ahí platican todo lo que quieran- dijo Ibiki tratando de ocultar la sonrisa de su cara

Y así todos comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa una vez llegaron, Ibiki puso las bolsas de comida en la mesa y los volteo a ver.

-bueno pues hora de comer- dijo el sacando platos para repartir

Sakura por lo mientras estaba muy entretenida hablando con Akamaru como para ponerle atención a Ibiki, cosa que a mencionada persona le parecía gracioso.

Todo esto era muy extraño para Ibiki, estaba tan acostumbrado a no mostrar demasiadas emociones y a provocar miedo en todos q se le hacía raro todo este ambiente de familia, especialmente después de que Idate se fue de la aldea llevándose con él lo último de su familia, pero ahora con Sakura aquí, sin llevar aquí mucho tiempo el se sentía extrañamente cálido y no quería que ese sentimiento se fuera, al menos no aún.

La risa de Sakura lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que la volteara a ver, se miraba feliz, cosa que lo hacia feliz a él… extraño lo sé.

-Akamaru, deja de hablar tanto! Esas cosas son privadas- grito Kiba con toda su cara sonrojada

-vamos no es tan malo, solo se quiere divertir- dijo Sakura mirando a Akamaru correr alrededor de ella

-preferiría si más bien platicara de cosas de él, o qué te gustaría que le publicara a todo mundo q cuando cenas leche te echas pedos mientras duermes?- dijo mirando desafiante a Akamaru que para ahora había dejado de correr y se estaba tapando la carita con sus patitas

-vamos Kiba no seas cruel con el pobre, no ah hecho nada malo- dijo Sakura abrasando a Akamaru

-y ahora es él quien reside los abrazos- dijo Kiba en vos baja pero Ibiki lo escucho y por alguna razón volteo a verlo para silenciosamente decirle

-ándate con cuidado- se lo dijo de tal forma que Kiba se quedo paralizado por unos segundos para que después un escalofrió lleno de miedo le recorriera el cuerpo

De una de las esquinas del cuarto, un enorme círculo de colores se comenzaba a formar de la nada. Para cuando los demás se dieron cuenta, lo que salió ya se le había aventado a Sakura

-SAKURA!- grito lo que se lanzo


End file.
